chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Chaos Quest Episode 3: Knuckles' Revenge!
Chaos Quest The following roleplay is available to everyone! And please read the rules before you start. Although this Roleplay is avaliable to all read this list its rules are important to the roleplay! ' Rules *1.All users are allowed only 1-10 characters. *2.Only I can unpause/pause the roleplay, add subtitles, alter pictures, To be continued at the end of episode, etc. *3.Better join fast only 64 roles and once they're gone it will mostly be invites only for the series. *4.Do I have to say these two:'No G-MODDING OR UNPAUSING ANY TIME!(You may add your character during pause sessions though) *5.If someone erases your character and even puts their character there please report to admin. *6.Don't troll. *7.Don't just have your character join. Build up or wait for the right moment. *8.You can have only one emerald to begin with and please don't reveal all to begin (the limit is 3). *9.You may choose any canon character (as long as they're not dead - Maria, Black Doom, etc) but you must use the game continuity and explain where they've been if their latest appearence wasn't in Sonic Colors. Example: Metal Sonic has been using Eggman Nega for upgrades after his defeat in Free Riders (you may use this if you like.) Then aftewards this series changes *10.Please put your username next to character to avoid confusion. *11.No killing! *12.You may not steal anyones emerald yet (unless you plan on losing the emerald and it goes back or you give the emerald back directly.) *13.PG-13 Nothing above! *14. No adding any more after 64. *15.No twisting plot to revolve around your character. (Side stories ok) Characters #Plasma The HedgeFox(BlurayOriginals) #Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) #Patricia the Skunk (Spongebob100) #Knuckles The Echidna(BlurayOriginals) #Kai The Fox(BlurayOriginals) #Necko The Hedgehog(BlurayOriginals) #Speedy the Porcupine (Scroundernuts) #Jim the Doggaby (Scroundernuts) #Butch the Robo-frog (Scroundernuts) #Butch Jr. the Cat (Scroundernuts) #Ruby the Porcupine (Scroundernuts) #Scarlotte the Scarlotte Warbler(Kaytlinfencethefox) #Indigo the Indigo Warbler(Kaytlinfencethefox) #Red the Red Knot(Kaytinfencethefox) #Brandon fence the fox(BrandonFencethefox) #Evo The Hedgegoose (EpicPIE) #Streak The Fox (EpicPIE) #Metal Mina (EpicPIE/Minaluver13) #Metal Evo(EpicPIE) #Metal Streak(EpicPIE) #Rapid the Hedgehog (RTH) #Zenaroid(BlurayOriginals) #Isaiah The Hedgewolf (ITH) #Shred The Hedgewolf (ITH) #Miles "Tails" Prower(BlurayOriginals) #Mina Mongoose(BlurayOriginals) #Sonic The HedgeHog(Bluray) #Eva The Hedgegoose(Bluray) Chapter 14: Knuckles Attack Begins! Last time on Chaos Quest our heroes encountered a strange masked child whom was capable to unleash massive amouts of energy to combat our heroes!However the nazoious Zenaroid was not the only villain.They has also a vengeful Sukendus bound on defating them and destroying Angel Island.The Island has been destroyed & Knuckles is mad.What will he do?Find out NOW! .*Main Theme Plays*﻿ May 14,2011 Emerald Hill 1:29pm Plasma:I wonder how the guys are doing...I hope no one has attacked Jack and Patricia and stole the emeralds...Well better set off!! Jack & Patricia: (Appears) Hi Plasma Speedy: (Appears) Yeah hi. Jack: Whered are we off to today, Plasma? Plasma:Hey--WHAT THE... Knuckles:I finally found you an echidna can't take a vacation AND LEAVE HIS EMERALD IN PIECE AWAY FROM THIEVES!!! Patricia: Knuckles, what are you talking about? Speedy: He's mad that- I should not say it. Knux:Nice try Jack I don't care if your Sonic's cousin you can't get away with stealing my emerald!!! Jack: Look, we're trying to save the Chaos Emeralds from General Sukendus Knux:Sukendus helped me as a kid he has good intensions so shut it! Kai:How many times will you get tricked by Eggman!!! Knux:It wasn't Eggman this time!!!AND HE DIDN'T TRICK ME!!!Sukendus told me!!!! So... I'am gonna go kill your friend Nico or whatever! (Glides off) Patricia: You don't understand, Knuckles. Sukendus put us in Jail & tries to kill us Knuckles:YEAH RIGHT!!!!!! Plasma:Idiot he never listens... Jack: He even wants the Master Emerald for Crying out loud Plasma:Will get Kai later lets save Necko a friggin gain... Jack & Patricia: Ok Patricia: I hope so Plasma:It'll be easy lets just get on her broom and fly off! Patricia: Ok (Hops on her Flying Broom) Hop on guys Jack: (Hops on) (Hops on) Patricia: Hold on (Flys on her Flying Broom) Plasma:Ok we'll stop Knuckles easy sinse the wind can't pull him up! Jack: That's good, now let's go Plasma:*Jumps off and kicks Knux down* Knux:GRRRRRRRRRRR*Punchs Plasma back at the broom* Plasma:Thats it...CHAOS SPHERE!!! Knux:Who is that guy*Dodges* Knux:I'am sorry I have to do this Jack!!! (Tries to break broom) Patricia: Uh Oh Jack: Lucky Shot Knux:Yeah right I rule!!!(Plasma pushes down into Emerald Hill water falls. (Climbs out) (Plasma and Knux start duking it out) Jack & Patricia: (Started Falling) Jack: (His dragon core burns & makes him grown Dragon Wings & grabs Patricia & Everyone else) Brace yourselves! (Hides in the Bushes with Patricia holding her Smashed Broom) Patricia: My broom is now blasted, Knuckles broke the Engines of my Broom Jack: Is their any Damage on your Broom Patricia: Just the Engines Knux:Sorry I'd need my Super form to handle that!(Thought)But I need my Emerald... (Knux jumps at Plasma) Knux:Got it!( Glides away) (Its really the Green Emerald) (Knux gets to Angel Island) Knux:(Thought)Oh no those monsters tricked me...THEY DESTROYED ANGEL ISLAND!!!!!!!!!!!!PLASMA,JACK,PATRICIA YOU SHALL PAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jack: (Comes out of the Bushes still have Dragon Wings) Stay here Patricia Plasma:Jack what should I do? Jack: Let's fight Knuckles so we can tell him the Truth Patricia: Make that 3 of us ???:Long time no see guys! Plasma:4 if you include that old friend! Jack: Kai? Plasma:No Kai's voice is different! Patricia: Can it be Indigo? Plam:Or red? Jack: Or maybe Scarlotte? Red:Yes its Red! Jack: Red, how did you get here Red:Easy!I'm a Bird! Plasma:Hey buddy how-- Knux:YOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jack: Patricia, I'll fix it in a giffi (Fixing Patricia's Flying Broom's Engines) Patricia: Knuckles please? Sukendus has tricked you, you've been Hornswogled Knux:No way Sukendus helped me and if your evil enough to take the Master Emerald AND 'sink Angel Island I'll have to make you pay!!! (Throughs punch at Jack) Red:Jack!*Flies over to Knuckles & Pecks Him* Knux:Watch were ya peck little fella you could have hit my spi-- (Plasma punchs in water) Red:Huh? Plasma:He meant if you wearn't lucky his claws might have stabbed you. Red;*To Knux*Don't punch Jack again! (Knux pulls Plasma down) .*Plasma and Knux begin to fight on Rocks in Angel Ocean* Necko:*Wakes up from jungle*Hi guys! Necko:Hey Red you ok? Red:Yeah. Necko:Where is Plasma?' Red:Fighting the Red Echidna! Necko:Let me guess Knux wants the Master Emerald?Oh and by the way how old are you Red? Red:11 Necko:I'am 10....This got a little od-- (Splash) Plasma:Bring it Knuckle Head!!! Knux:With pleasure*Throws punch* Plasma:*Grabs but Knux punchs in face* Jack: I've finished fixing the Flying Broom Patricia: (Kicks Knuckles at the Face) Thank you Jack Speedy: Knux you was a great friend when we were Kids & you still are but I'm sorry i have to do This (Kicks Knuckles) Patricia: Please you gotta believe us (Punches Knuckles) Brandon:Whats Going on Here? Knux:KNUCKLE SLAM!!!*AURA DAMAGES ALL* Brandon:Ack!I just got here! Knux:Freak you...Who are you any way? Brandon:Brandon Fence the fox! Jack: (Punches Knuckles) Snap out of it Knux:Knuckle Slam Barrier will protect m--*runs out* CRAP! Patricia: HiiiiiiiiYa (Kicks Knuckles) Brandon;*Protects Knuckles* Patricia: What are you doing? Knux:So Brandon did't sink the island? Patricia: Why are you attacking us for Knuckles? Brandon:*To Knux*THEY STOLE THE MASTER EMERALD?!? Knux:*Throws a Dig claw punch at Jack*YES THEY DID!!! Plasma:*Blocks with grab and punch* Brandon:*Punches Patrica* Plasma:JUMP!!!*Throws Knux at Brandon* Brandon:Ack!*Falls* Plasma:NECKO LAVA SHIELD!!! Necko:CHAOS LAVA SHIELD!!! Plasma:Good...CHAOS ACID ASSULT!!! '(BOOM) ''' '''Jack & Patricia: Look Out, we didn't do nothing Plasma:Its ok I sent them under the sea.Hurry now Knuckles has the natural ability to sense chaos energy.He has no Emeralds so he can't follow us.Lets get Kai CHAOS CONTROL!!! .*Knux protects Brandon* Knux:*Comes out water*You ok Brandon? Damg they left you stay here and recover my friend...*Glides off* Plasma:Were close... Jack: I've fixed Patricia's Broom, the only thing damage is the Engines, but I fixed it Plasma:Cool put the Green Emerald in there so it can't be hurt as easy.*Hands over emerald* Patricia: Ok (Puts the Green Emerald in her Flying Broom's Engines) Jack: What happens next Plasma? Plasma:Find Kai and stop Knux! Jack: Ok Patricia: Got it (Hops on her Flying Broom) Hop on Jack: (Hops on Patricia's Broom) Ready Patricia: (Flys her Flying Broom to find Kai) Be careful Plasma Streak:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! *Falling from the sky* Evo: *Holding her hand* NEW TO THE IDEA OF HALO JUMPING, ARE YA? Evo pulls the cord Streak: Glad to stop falling Evo: Look! There they are! Hey Guys! Patricia: Hi Evo, were looking for Kai the Fox, can you help us? Evo: Ok. I'll Help Jack: Ok, Hop on Patricia's Flying Broom & we'll find Kai the Fox together Evo: K, Give me your hand. Patricia: (Reaches for Evo) Grab my hand, Evo Evo: *grabbs Patricia's Hand And Hops Behind her* Ok, On... Plasma:Hurry Knux may be here soon... Kai:Hi guys what luck meeting up here whats up? Plasma:Knux got tricked for the 200th time! Kai:Wo.He should learn not to trust Egg-- Plasma:Sukendus. Kai:WHAT! Plasma:Suykendus saved him as a child and so now he believes him. Jack: We gotta get Knuckles back with us in the Good side Patricia: But how? Plasma:Sukendus will most likly pop up and try to kill us tahn we can rub it in his face. Patricia: But how are we gonna tell Knuckles the Truth? Jack: I don't know, we must tell Knuckles the Truth Kai:Without having Sukendus blow up a place first. Patricia: Ok, I hope Plasma is ok Kai:Although Plasma is strong he is only 11 you think he can take on a 16 yearold power type...Well Speed does beat power... Evo: Not Allways, I'll Talk To Him. Kai:Cool I've heard of you Plasma showed me the scroll your Evo The Hedgegoose! Evo: Please, I'm No Superman... Just Sonic's Clone. But I'll Go Talk To Knuxx... Jack: Patricia do you see him? Patricia: (Spots Plasma & Knuckles) There they are Jack: I hope Knuckles didn't see us, let's land Patricia: Ok (Lands her Broom) Come on Kai, we need you Kai:Ok. Plasma:I won't let you win!*Punchs in face* Knux:You need to cut your hair!!!*Grabs Plasma's hair and throws at tree* Kai"There he is!!! Jack: We gotta stop him Patricia: You mean Sukendus told a Lie to Knuckles? Jack: I'm afraid so Kai:Listen Knuckle head Sukendus is-- Knux:A great guy!*Slams Plasma through tree* Plasma:*Throws Tree* Knux:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Jack: (Grabs Knuckles) LISTEN TO ME!!! Don't listen to what Sukendus says, everything you told by Sukendus is a Lie! Knux:*Punchses Jacks face*Listen Sukendus saved me from drowning he would never do that!!! Jack: (Punches Knuckles's Face) Your ordered to attack us, ALL A LIE! (Kicks Knuckles) Knux:YOU LIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*Digs in ground comes up and hits Jack* Jack: (Hits Knuckles at his Stomach) No, you've been tricked Patricia: (Uppercuts Knuckles) Sukendus:Need help heh heh... Kai & Plasma:Sukendus!! Sukendus:And his bombs! Kai:Crap... Plasma:Bring it!!! Sukendus:K. (BOOM) ' PlasmaCHAOS ACID ASSULT!!!!! '(KABOOM) Jack: (Grabs Patricia & hides in the Bushes) Kai:Don't worry I've been practicing..CHAOS CLOSE .*Stops explosion* Jack: That was close Patricia: You'll never take over Mobius Sukendus Kai:Your welcome... Sukendus:Thats not the purpose because that little monster*Points at Plasma*will destroy us all!!!!! Jack: What do you mean by that? Sukendus:Ask him...the monster... Patricia: Plasma, is there something you want to tell us? Plasma:I don't remember anything...Its not my fault..I... Jack: You mean Sukendus is good after all? Plasma:... Sukendus:And you are monsters...Prepare to die Knux finish them... Knux:K they will pay. Plasma:(Thought)What did I do before... Kai:K lets battle! Evo: No more battleing, CHAOS CONTROLL *Freezes Time* Jack: Ok, what's going on here? Patricia: I don't know Kai:*Shoots Sukendus* thanks Evo Sukendus:You'll pay....beep Kai:Crap... (BOOM) ' Sukendus:Thanks for the emeralds!!! Kai:HOW! Evo: That Usualy Works! Why Didnt It? Patricia: He's getting away with the Emerald Zenaroid:Give it... Plasma:He broke the rules of Chaos Logic!!! (Flies away) Evo: You Go Get Him, I've Gotta Talk To Knuxx... Jack: Ok, Evo Zenaroid:*Leaves* Evo: *Un Freazes Knuckels* Knuxx, You Have to listen. Knux:I DON'T CARE IF YOUR REALATED TO SONIC EITHER!!*Punches of helicopter* Jack: Look, Sukendus is getting away with the Emerald Evo: KNUXX COME BACK!!! *hops Out Of Helicopter after Knuckels* Patricia: Knuckles, come back Knux:Dude Evo I'am in the helicopter*flies off* Evo: Oh, Yeah, Chaos Controll! *appears in Helicopter* Hiya! Knux:*Tries to Punch in face* Evo: Good Night! *Puts A Blow Dart In Knux's Neck* (it's A tranquilizer, not poison) Sukendus:*Bags Emeralds*Ejects*So long losers*Grabs Knux*HELICOPTER SELF DESTRUCT!! '(BOOM) ''' Sukendus:BYE CARRY US NEGA!! .*Fleet leaves* Kai:EGGMAN NEGA!! Streak: Evo! Noooooooooooooooo!!! Plasma:*Saves Evo* Plasma:You must be Evo & Streak... Evo: (knocked out) Streak: Poor Honey... Plasma:Kai? Kai:Like I said I've been practicing...CHAOS HEAL! Streak: He's Still Out For The Count... (Their Bf-Gf by the way) Kai:He'll be ok... lets relax for a bit and maybe talk. Plasma:Fine... Streak: (sitting By Evo) Come On, Wake Up... Kai:Let him rest hes alive and it was an intense battle. Streak: *kisses Evo's Forehead, then gets up* Fine Kai:You must really like him... Plasma:Whats wrong? Are you-- Kai:No when I was at school no matter what I did no bully or popular person would give me a break. Then siblings... Plasma:Well your cutting school now with a good excuse. Jack & Patricia: Huh? Kai:Your awake... Jack: I'm ok Patricia: Me too Plasma:Good we need all the help we can get... Evo: Uuuuuuh... *turns over* Kai:Told ya...You ok Evo my name is Kai The Fox. Patricia: Let's do it togehter Plasma:Yes...we shall! Jack: Ok, let's do it to it Evo: (currently Has Amneisia) Who Are you Guys? Jack: I'm Jack remember? Patricia: And I'm Patricia the SKunk Kai:Oh no! Zenaroid:Heh ehe heh... Streak: You Gotta Do Something to spark his memory. *kisses Evo Full on the lips* Patricia: Everything will be fine Isaiah: Hey guys, I heard Knuckles is getting revenge. Exactly, why on Mobiuswould he decied at the last miniute? Let's just get this over with so Eggman DOESNT steal the Master Emerald Again. Chapter 15: Evo's Memory! Zenaroid:*In shadows*Idiots... Evo: Uuuuum, I'm Uuuum, Who Am I? Jack: Oh man, Evo has Amesia Evo: Who's Evo? And What The Heck Is Amneisia? Patricia: Who's Evo?! Why your Evo, Evo Streak: And I'm Streak! Your Girlfriend! *kisses him again* Evo: 0.0 Zenaroid:Don't you get it...? Streak: Lets Face It, Evo's Just Not Evo Anymore... Jack: Oh dear, we gotta get his memory back Plasma:I feel Zenaroid's preasences.. Patricia: Oh dear, we need to escape from Zenaroid Evo's Fake Chaos Emerald finaly falls from the sky... Streak: Huh? Jack: What's that? Streak: This is Evo's Emerald! Patricia: How did that get there? Evo: 0.0 Streak: Musta Gotten thrown in the explosion. Jack: But how? Evo: 0.0 Streak: I D K, But Lets try giving it to him Plasma:Sukendus musthave thought it was real and HES COMIN BACK FOR IT THAT IDIOT!!! Evo: What's This (emerald in hand) Jack: that's a Fake Emerald, it's good for tricking the Bad guys Evo: Ok, Uum Why Would they want it? Patricia: They want the Chaos Emeralds, there's only 7 Evo: And What Are They? Sukendus:I've been tricked by these meddlesum kids!!! Kai:DAMN!! Patricia: We've trick Sukendus just like he tricks Knuckles Sukendus:Yes I did but the truth is not yet revield... Zenaroid:(Thought)The Chaos Explosion did something only a spell I know Jack: You've Tricked Knuckles did you, Sukendus? Sukendus:Yes but for reasons to stop the monster Plasma... Patricia: You still think Plasma is a Monster? Sukendus:I know... Jack: (To Plasma) So is Sukendus Evil or not? Plasma:He knows my past...he attempts to kill...He is The Genarel...he bombs evreything he sees...I DON'T KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Patricia: So I think he's Neuteral Kai:Good guess he did blow up his Knux and Speedy's birth place... Jack: I got a bad feeling about this Zenaroid:*YELLS*THE '''CHAOS SEAL!!!! Jack & Patricia: Look Out! Zenaroid:No you idiots its-- Nevermind... Patricia: Sorry Jack: I'm sorry A Shining Silver Katana Falls From the sky and lands Tip first in the ground Streak: Look! That's Evo's Katana! Patricia: Maybe that'll refresh his memory Evo: It Does seem familiar... *touches Handle, Then Starts to screem as old painful memories floodback to him* Jack: Evo, are you alright? Evo: *finnaly, he stops screeming and passes out* Patricia: Oh no Evo, are you ok? Wake up please? Evo: Uuuuuuuuh... *wakes up* Patricia: Are you ok Evo? Evo: Define Ok... Streak: He's Back!!! *Runs Up And Hugs and Kisses Him* Jack: We still have General Sukendus to deal with along with Zenaroid & Knuckles Evo: I'll Go Find Knuxx, Tell Him What Happened... Chapter 16: The Battle With Sukendus! Patricia: Sukendus have tricked Knuckles into thinking that we are his enemies Evo: Well Then, I'll Just Take Him! Streak: We'll Just Take Him... Evo: Fine, We'll Just Take Him. But Stay Back, Just In Case... Jack: Who's gonna tell Knuckles the Truth? Evo: Sukendus, If he doesent, I'll Shove a Dagger up his Rectum(@$$) (It's the most polite way of saying it)... Patricia: Please watch your language (It's True, When You're Talking About it, The Real name of the tube that conects your large intestine to your but Is The Rectum) Evo: What? It's True!!! Jack: Guys, we gotta work together Kai:It makes me wonder the worst way :)!!! Plasma:FOCUS!!! Zenaroid:Those Emeralds are mine including Evo's!!! Patricia: You'll never getting away with the Emeralds you Meanie Zenaroid:I'am 11 years younger than you and I know meanie has no affect. Kai:Yeah sorry Pat meanie has almost no affect anymore... Evo: My Emerald's Fake... It's Worthless To You! It Only Works for Me!!! Jack & Patricia: Huh? Zenaroid:Ahh yes but your memories are in it! Streak: No! They're In His Sword!!! Evo: *facepalm* Zenaroid:He took them out...DAMN IT!!!!!!!!! Patricia: I don't understand Evo Kai:Weird but cool...I guess. Jack: Sukendus has to tell the Truth or we're so dead Knux:I heard enough! Kai:He was awake... Knux:YOU LITTLE!!!!!!!!!!!! Jack: STOP! Look Sukendus had tricked you into thinking that we are your Enemies Knux*:Punches Sukendus* Sukendus:*Blocks* Patricia: Don't listen to what Sukendus is saying, he's trying to break us up Knux:Sukendus what are you after!?!??! Sukendus:*Wacks Knux in face defeating him* Plasma:KNUX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kai:I got him! Plasma:Jack Patricia!You ok? Evo: *Shoves Dagger Up Sukendus's Rectum* I Allways Tell The Truth Sukendus:USELESS LAB SPECIEMEN*Shoots in chest with gun* Kai:EVO!!! Jack & Patricia: We're ok Patricia: (Uses her Magic wand to trap Sukendus in a Cage) Sukendus:*Rips out dagger* Throws at Evo Jack: Look out, EVO! Evo: *Still Stunned by bullet through lung, gets hit in other one* Uh! *passes out* Jack: Oh No, not again! Streak: YOU!!!! *Starts To Maul Sukendus* RRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!! Jack: Streak is mad Sukendus:Ouch!!*Smashes Streak in stomach* Streak: (So Angry She Cant Feel Pain) YOU MUST DIE!!! Sukendus:*Knees in stomach and throws out plane* Streak: *grabs Rail, Climbs Back up And Bites Sukendus's Hand Off* RRRRRRR!!!! Sukendus;SADIST!!!*Shoots Evo again*HA!!!!!!! Streak: *Grabs Gun, Rams it Up Sukendus's Nose, And Pulls Trigger* {C BOOM {C Sukendus:You forced my hand*takes Evo and slams into water* Streak: NO!!!!!!! EVO!!!!! Evo: *So Weak He Has To Mouth* Go... Plasma:*Dives in and saves* Finish Sukendu-- Sukendus:*Shoots hand* Plasma:*Drops back in the water*CRAP! Streak: I WILL KILL YOU!!! *jumps in water with a large knife* Sukendus:... :) Streak: WHY YOU SO HAPPY? CANT WAIT TO SEE HELL??? WELL LET ME HELP!!! *rams knife through Sukendus's heart* Sukendus:Foolish girl...EVO FELL IN THE WATER WHEN I SHOT PLASMA'S HAND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!YOUR STABBING HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!HAKHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!!!!!!!!!'''Hope you said your goodbye to him and farewell!!!*flies off* Evo: (Standing On A Rock) No, It's Just A Dummy. Streak: EVO!!!! *runs on the water and huggs him* Sukendus:*Drops bomb* Plasma:Nice going if you never said anything he would have thought your dead &-- {C '''KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!! {C When The Dust Settles All You See Is A Black Shimering Dome. Evo: *breathing Heavly* At Least *Breath* I Got *breath* The Dome *breath* Up In Time *More Heavy Breaths* Kai:Chaos Dome? Plasma:We're still pretty hurt from that battle you ok from all that shooting and stabbing? Evo: Yes And Yes, I Heal Quickly, Even From A Mortal Wound, It Usualy Only takes an hour or less... Kai:Could you heal us too please? Evo: Of Course! Come Here. Kai:Thanks *Moves over* Evo: *Heals Kai* That Man Really Irks Me... Plasma:(Thought)How does he know me... Evo: As A Creature Of Chaos, I Know Your Thoughts, And Here's My Answer: I Dont Know Plasma:Thank gosh I wasn't thinking of a real personal thought... Evo: It Only Works When I Use My Powers, Such As Healing, And Dont Worry, I'm Good At Keeping Secrets... Kai:... Plasma:Zenaroid got away... (Should I Introduce A Good Aligned Metal Charra?) (Yes) Streak: We'll Get Him Eventualy... Kai:And so did that mixed up Sukendus... Metal Mina: (All Words Have Been Translated, because she sounds like metal sonic) HEY!!! HI!!! GUESS WHO!!! Evo: Look! It's Metal Mina!!! Plasma:Evreyone gets a metal clone nowadays huh?? Evo: Not Everyone, I Dont Have One, You Would Think I Would, As I Was In Possesion Of Eggman For Half A Year... (Forshadowing) Kai:Wow even with an IQ of 300 evreyone still makes him look stupid!! Evo: Hey Kai, Can I Ask You A Question? Kai:Sure! Evo: How Do You Know So Much About Me, You Knew My Name Before I Told You, You Know My Powers, Really, How Do Yo Know So Much? Kai:This scroll thing Plasma has*Points at Plasma sleeping*He read it to me since he is the only one who can...Sometimes it gives us random info on people like Mina and Manik. Metal Mina: Uuum Guys? I'm Sensing A Very Powerful Robot Coming, Metal Class Evo: Can You Tell Who- Neo Metal Evo: WEAK ORGANICS! BOW BEFORE ME! IT IS USLESS FIGHTING ME! I AM NEO EVOLUTION!!! Kai: :O Evo: Oh Cr** Kai:Looks like he isn't that stupid... Streak: You Got That Right, Who's Gonna Fight Him? Neo Metal Streak: THEM YOU MEAN! WE ARE THE ULTIMATE ROBOTS!!! PREPARE TO BE ANIHALATED!!! Evo: Two? We're Dead!!! Plasma:Put up a Chaos Dome around me and the Metals. Evo: Wait What? You're Going To Take Them On? That's Suicide! Kai:Ok I know your hard headed but-- Plasma:I'll do it it'll be no sweat!!! Evo: No, He's My Metal Clone, I'll Take Him. Plasma:NOOOO!!!That ll only stall time just do it I have a plan! Evo: O_o Kai:Aci-- Plasma:Yup!Hurry please Evo I'll send them to...Oh wait they have no souls... Evo & Streak: O_o o_O Plasma:HURRY BEFORE THEY ATTACK!!! Evo: Fine... *Puts Up Chaos Dome* Plasma:Cool...CHAOS ACID ASSULT!!!!!!!!*Explodes from inside while Plasma use powers to deflect more power at Robots*. Evo: Strong Kid... Kai:I know right! Jack: Wow Patricia: Plasma is strong Kai:Are they dead?!?! Jack: I'm not sure, but let's find out Patricia: Ok Plasma:I'am ok.Not sure about the mechs though... Patricia: Don't worry. You'll be fine, by the way, where's Knuckles? Kai:Sukendus kidnapped him after he got the truth. Jack: We gotta resuce him Plasma:Don't worry let's take a break Knux is in full health and is a power type. Patricia: Ok, I guess so, but I'm still worried about him Chapter 17: A New Day! May 15,2011 11:56am Emerald Hill ''' Plasma:Evreyone should be here... Metal Mina: Now That Things Are Peaceful, Fill Me In On What Happened Here. Evo: Uuum, I Was Out To Much To Tell Metal Mina: Why? Jack: (To Metal Mina) Hello, I haven't see you around here Evo: (holding Small Earpeices) Take These, They let You Understand Robot chatter. Patricia: (To Metal Mina) Hello, I haven't seen you around here either, tell me, What your name? Plasma:Hi.Evreyone here like we planed. Kai:The Metals Attacked us. Metal Mina: Not Me!!! I'm Metal Mina By The Way... Kai:We know!It was Metal Evo & Streak! Metal Mina: You Have To Be More Specific, One Slip of The Toung Can Get Someone Hurt Ya know! Evo: She's Gotta Point... Kai:I know... Plasma:? Kai:NEVERMIND!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jack: I wonder what happen to Knuckles? Evo: I D K, But Let's Fill you guys in... Necko:Please do... Patricia: Do you think Knuckles will be ok? Kai:Its our mission lets go get him! Evo: I'll Look For Him, CHAOS CONTROLL!!! *Dissapears* Jack: Ok, good luck Evo Evo: *Reapearing* Found Him. Streak: That Was Fast. Patricia: Where is he? Evo: In Some Compound, I Can't Get In. Jack: What's a Compound? Metal Mina: Fancy Name For An Underground Fort... Patricia: Ohh, we get it now, but with Angel Island gone, how are we gonna find a Compound? Evo: I Can Take You To It! Jack: Ok, let's go Evo: Hold On To Me! Metal Mina: *holds on* Streak: *holds on* Patricia: (Hops on her Flying Broom) I'll be flying this time Jack: I guess I'm running Evo: I Was Going To Use Chaos Controll... Patricia: Oh, ok (Hold on to Evo) Jack: Sorry (Hold on to Evo) Evo: CHAOS CONTROLL!!! Patricia: Let's go Streak: So, This Is What Chaos Controll Feels like... Metal Mina: 0.0 Patricia: Where are we? Are we in the Compound? Evo: No, I've Allready Told You, I Cant Get In! It's Encased In Some Sort Of Energy. Patricia: Sorry, just asking Evo: No Need To Apologize, I Understand That You're Curious. Patricia: That's ok Evo Jack: We're going to the Compound Sukendus:Yeah right its being powered by your stupid emeralds! Kai & Plasma:*Wake up* Patricia: Sukendus, what are you doing here?! Evo: (Holding Dagger) Do I Have To Do It Again? Jack: What's with Sukendus anyway? Sukendus:But a bomb of chaos energey has been set in the center and only I know the code soon I will Chaos Control using The Master Emerald I didn't use to power it!!!So long and injoy burning as I will summon the emeralds back after your DEAD!!!!MUHAHA Kai:Oh god what an @$$hole. Chapter 18: Chaos Compound Catastrophe! Jack: We gotta stop Sukendus Kai:Forget him he is gone we must deactivate the bomb we only got 30 SECOUNDS!!!!?!?!?!??! Plasma:Run!*Runs* Evo: Tecnicaly, I Could Easly Deactivate The Bomb, I Could Remove It's Chaos Energy... Streak: Well Do It Then! Evo: *Touches Bomb, Hand Glows* Done Bomb: 3, 2, 1, CLICK!!! (no explosion) ?????: Hey guys, that bomb is a decoy. The real one hasn't been detonated yet. Evo: Where Is It Then? Plasma:By sensing his energy with the srcoll...It could be some guy named Rapid. Sukendus:*Detanates* Kai:We're dead ????????:CHAOS DOME! Plasma:Zenaroid!!?!??! Zenaroid:I didn't come here for you!!!NOW GIVE ME THE EMERALD!!! Sukendus:I still have a trick up my sleeve!!! Knux activate the Master Emerald for the Deluxe Dome Destroyer!!! Knux:*Does that* Plasma:*Tries to exorb* Plasma:KAI!!!!! Kai:Right!*Tosses Emeralds* Plasma:CHAOS ACID ASSULT!!!!!!!!!! '''BOOOM!!!! Jack & Patricia: Whao Patricia: That was a close call Zenaroid:*Grabs Plasma and throws him at Sukendus to drop the master Emerald. Plasma:Grrrr.... Patricia: Plasma, are you ok? Plasma:*Grabs Sukendus and throws at Jack*Use your dragon state!! Sukendus:I will not die!!!!!!!!!*Shoots at Jack* Kai:Chaos Bullet!!!*Rips real bullet in half* Sukendus:*Air steps*Yeah right* Knux:OH NO ITS COMING FOR ME!!! Plasma:CHAOS SPHERE ISN'T WORKING!!!(Thought)But without Knux Mater Emerald can't work... Plasma:*Blocks Bullet with Chaos Acid Assult* Zenaroid:You fool you just want evreything gone...CHAOS DOME*Shields evreyone* Kai:Dude You could have jumped but you got Sukendus! Jack: Sorry (Turns his Mouth into a Dragon one) Ok, I'll try again Plasma:Its ok I think I*Gets shot in stomach* Sukendus:I'am not defeated....*Shoots Zenaroid* Zenaroid:Chaos Dome...*Blocked* Kai:FAIL! :) Jack: Plasma (Turns to Sukendus & Breathes large amounts of Fire at him) Sukendus:*Uses Plasma as shield* Patricia: His Shield is too Strong, what now guys? Plasma:*eSCAPES AND PUNCHES* Sukendus:Knux we must retreat and forget about them..*Retreats* Zenaroid:Next time we meet we will be enemies...*Disapears* Jack: Their getting away Kai:Get Sukendus & Knu-- Plasma:*Blew Up plane and got Emerald and Knux* Kai:Cool now that we got out Emeralds back-- Necko:We can go get the res-- KAI:LET ME FINISH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jack: We gotta get outta here Necko:Ok... Plasma:Broom anyone? Patricia: Oh right (Hops on her Flying Broom) Hop on Guys Jack: (Hops on Patricia's Broom) Come on, let's get outta here Necko:Thanks. Patricia Your welcome Plasma:Now lets find the Last 5 Emeralds! Patricia: Ok, Hold on (Flys her Flying Broom out of the Compound) Kai:Plasma...You remember anything else... Plasma:No sadly... Necko:We should ask Zenaroid one day if we're lucky enough to defeat him... Jack: Ok, anyways let's take a rest Kai:Ok its um...12:05pm. Patricia: Who's Hungry for Lunch? Plasma:Me! Kai:Chilli Dogs or a restrount? Jack: I don't know Kai:Well I'am going to Burger King*Flies off* Evo: Whoa, What I Miss? Kai:Gettin a burger wanta come? Evo: Yeah *Follows Kai* Plasma:KFC I'll be back... Necko:Me to! Patricia: I wonder why Sukendus took Knuckles for? Jack: I don't know Patricia Kai:Aciident? Patricia: We need to stop Sukendus at any cost Kai:Well later I need food sorry. Jack: That's ok Patricia: Don't worry Knuckles, we'll save you soon Isaiah: WHAT THE FU- *dies* Chapter 19: The Battle Begins! Kai:Good food hey guys we brought you back some chicken and burgers want some? Jack: Yeah Sure, why not. Necko:Here*Gives them 2 of each to start* Kai:Sory we came back late someone also forgot proper eating habits... Plasma:*Groans*Not my fault I get that hungry... Jack: (Shares one of his Burgers to Patricia) Here Patricia: Thanks, but I'm putting Healthy Lectuce, Tomato & other Heathly Vegetables Kai:Ok I'll go buy you something then be back!*flies off* Patricia: Ok thanks, I like my Food to be Healthy Jack: Me too, Patricia Kai:I got some friut and vegies. Speedy: (Puts salt on his Burger) Kai:Hey Speedy sup. Jack & Patricia: (Puts Fruit & Vegetables on their Burgers) Perfect Speedy: I MUST PUT SALT ON EVERYTHING I EAT. Kai:Why just cause it makes it taste better? Patricia: Well I hope we can find Knuckles sooner or later Speedy: No because I'm a porcupine & Porcupines like to eat Salt. Necko:Don't worry we'll find and save him! {C Kai:Oh yeah thats right I remember!Oh and Sukendus needs him to power the Master Emerald. Jack: We gotta stop Sukendus at any cost Speedy: Yeah and Fast! Zenaroid:I agree... {C Metal,Rocket,Jackson and someone else stand next to him* Patricia: Zanaroid, why are you guys here? Zenaroid:You know what I want...The Emeralds and You have them Sukendus will be back and me and my group won't let him take those Emeralds... Jack: Oh ok Plasma:Foolish...Coming back just to get defeated like last time let's do this guys! Necko:Alright Lets kick thier butts!!! Jack: Ok Patricia: Alright Sukendus:ZENAROID?!!?! Zenaroid:Long time no see old man.Heh heh Sukendus:Both monsters togther...You littles brat are going down...*Loads Rocket Launcher* Necko:Gulp! Evo: NO ONE DIES TODAY!!! CHAOS CONTROLL!!! *Freeses time then ties up the baddies* Sukendus:*Uses knife you shoved up his rectum to cut rope than tries to shoot you with his rocket launcher* Jack & Patricia: (Dodges) Zenaroid:*Gets into a power Struggle with Sukedus* Metal:*Swoops down on Patricia* Patricia: (Ducks down) Watch it, Metal Sonic Zenaroid:*Throws Chaos Sphere* Jack: Look out! Necko:*Human Shields Patricia* Patricia: Thanks Necko Necko:No prob... Jack: We gotta stop Sukendus Kai:*Trips Sukendus and shoots with Chaos Gun in Stomach* Evo: ENOUGH!!! *Transforms Into Super Evo 5 (Aka Perfect Evo)* Jack & Patricia: Whao! Zenaroid:Alright hehehehe... Patricia: Evo, is that you? Perfect Evo: I Am Tired Of The Fighting, One Last Duel, Me And You Sukendus! Jack: Yep, that's Evo Sukendus:HGmph Zenaroid:You surem I can take him and the eemeralds old man Sukendus:Grr... Perfect Evo: I'll Duel Both Of You! *Pulls Out Katana* AND WIN!!! Patricia: You can do it Evo! Sukendus:I'll go first AHHHHHHHHHHH! Super Evo: *Dissapears Then Reapears Behind Sukendus, And Stabs His Heart,* What About You Zenaroid? Sukendus:*Shoots in face with Bazooka* Jack: Evo, watch out! BOOM... Perfect Evo: *Dosent Even Get Hurt* Oh, So That's How You Want To Play? Huh? (Evo Is So Angry He's Sycko) Operator? One Way Ticket To Hell Please! No, Not For Me, FOR SUKENDUS!!! Sukendus:Obvoiusly I can't win this battle in my current state and how you go uper without emeralds is beyond me but Zenaroid can face you without shedding a tear. Patricia: (Hides behind Jack) Sukendus:Whats the matter scared?!?! Perfect Evo 2: *Makes A Finger Gun* Bang *hits Sukendus in the center of the chest* Zenaroid:*Blocks with hands*Fly away old man... Perfect Evo 2: Wanna Play Huh? Jack: Go get him Evo Zenaroid:Bring it Evo: You Again? *Transforms into Perfect Evo* Chapter 20: New Beginings! Jack: Be careful Evo Patricia: Try your Best Perfect Evo 20: My Best? I Dont Have A Best! I Can Go As High As I Want!!! Zenaroid:What evs artificial faker... Perfect Evo 9,000: WHO ARE YOU CALLING FAKER??? Jack: He's mad Zenaroid:HOLY CRAP ITS OVER 9000!!!!!!!!!!!!*Crushes Master Emeralds*No crap you dumbnuts!! Knux:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Not a frigggin gain!!!!!! Perfect Evo 10,000,000,000,000: HAHAHAHA!!!! Streak: Might As Well Be Infininte! Perfect Evo INF: HA!!! Zenaroid:Ok lets begin shall we... Kai:Gulp!!!! Perfect Evo INF: *Makes Finger Gun* Bang ' Zenaroid:*Catches and throws back with your energy X 1000* Perfect Evo INF: *Blast Bounces Off back at Zenaroid* (i'm Thinking Of Calling Him Inf In This Form) Zenaroid:Chaos PSI Magnet*Exorbs your power* Inf: You Cant Handle Infinite power! Zenaroid:Then you don't know me...*POWERS UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!* Jack & Patricia: Oh dear Inf: All Of You! Go!!! *Starts To Glow* Jack & Patricia: Ok (Runs away with the Others, leaving Evo behind) Patricia: Be careful (Who Can Guess What Evo's Gonna Do?) (Spongebob100: I don't know) (Hint: KABOOM!!!) (Spongebob100: Uh, Sorry. Doesn't ring a bell) (Spongebob100: You mean...Chaos Acid Assalute (Self Destruct...) (Spongebob100: Oh come on, oh well. Let's Resume) Inf: *Grabbs Zenaroid*This Will Kill Me, And You For Sure!!! Patricia: (Hops on her Flying Broom) Jack: (Hops on Patricia's Flying Broom) (I'm Thinking The Next One Could Be Trying to revive Him? Or Maybe A Split Story...) Patricia: Evo? {C KABOOM!!! {C Yellow Energy Starts Sprinkling from the sky... Patricia: Evo! Jack: Oh my, is he gonna be ok? Evo Spirit: *He Looks Like A Giant Ghost Face In The Sky* Do Not Mourn Me, For I Will Never Be Truely Dead... *Dissapears* Patricia: (Gulps) Do you think we should revive him Jack: Sure, let's go back to my house & fix him Evo's Ghost: Heyo! *floating by them* Patricia: Whao, Evo is that you? Evo's Ghost: Mostly... Jack: What happen to your Body? Evo's Ghost: It Went Boom... Patricia: The Organic body never goes Boom, so that means, your a Robot? Evo's Ghost: If I Was, Would I Have A Ghost? No. It Was A Chaos Power... Should We Tell Streak? Jack: I don't think so, she'll cry when we tell her, but it's better that we tell the truth Evo's Ghost: Well, At least She has My Ghost... Although It's Impossible to touch a ghost, let alone kiss one... Patricia: Don't worry, we'll fix your Old Body & you'll be Resurected in no time Evo's Ghost: In The Meantime, I'll Pop By Tails, Maybe He Could Create a robot For me to posess... Jack: Ok, let's go ask Tails Patricia: Maybe I'll use my Magic to Fix your Old Body Evo's Ghost: What Part Of "It Went Boom" Dont You Get? Patricia: I was trying to help Streak: *Walking Up* (Hasn't Noticed Evo's Ghost Yet) What's With The FireWorks? Jack: Oh Hi Streak, what a nice surprize, but there's something we had to tell you Evo's Ghost: Uuh, Hi? Streak: *Eyes Start to Water* Evo's Ghost: Oh, No... Streak: *Sobbing* WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO AND DIE ON ME?!?!?!?!? Evo's Ghost: I'm Not Completely Dead... Jack: Don't worry, Tails will fix Evo up with a New Body Evo's Ghost: A Robo One, Then We Can Go Find the Dragon Balls and Wish For My Origonal one back. Streak: But Why'd You Have To Die? And Wait, This Is Sonic! Not Dragonball... Evo's Ghost: See? It's Still Me, Just Different.. Patricia: Still, we had to get to Tails' Workshop & where is Plasma, Kai & Necko? Evo's Ghost: Let Me Think, Hmmm, I Cant Tell, Maybe We'll Run Into Them... Jack: But we have to get you to Tails' Workshop to build you a new body Evo's Ghost: Not Have To, Want to Patricia: Ok? We gotta get your Old Body Back Zenaroid:You know nothing!!!! Kai:What the heck!!!?!?!?! Zenaroid:You can't touch this numnuts!!!!Iam invincable just as I claim... Kai:Dragon Balls no way there is no way I'am going to get my butt blasted to Kingdom com by Vegeta!!!~ Plasma:We'll go later.... Zenaroid:I'll leave you off with a worning this time... Kai:Just bulid him a mech for now... Jack: We must go to Tails' Workshop maybe he'll understand Plasma:K... Patricia: The reason we're about to go to Tails' Workshop because Evo Sacrifice his Body with his Self-Destruct & now he's a Ghost Necko:ZENAROID YOUR GONNA PAY!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jack: But when Tails builds a New Body for Evo, he'll be back to normal....more or less Kai:OH NO NECKO DON'T! Zenaroid:Bring it... Patricia: All it's left of Evo is his Ghost Plasma:I know and Necko is to head strong and may suffer the same fat--*Necko gets slammed into a rock* Kai:Necko? Jack: Ok, anybody got a plan? Zenaroid:See ya losers Jackson,Ferham,Metal,Rocket lets go...*Flies offf* Kai:Lets heal Necko first though... Patricia: Ok, let's do it Necko:Thank you... Jack: Your welcome, by the way, are you alright? Necko:Yeah. .*Sonic and Mina come by* Sonic:Hey Jack sup! Mina:Hey! Evo's Ghost: Heyo Sonic, Mina. Sonic:So Evo ya finally died... Let me take you to Tails he'll no what to do. Kai:COOL I met the most famous guy on Mobius!!!! Plasma:Hmph... Evo's Ghost: Like I Said Before, I'm Not Completly dead... Streak: (Mumbling) What About The Ring Of Acorns? Wouldnt that help? Kai:Remeber Amy used all thier power! Sonic:Come guys I ahave an Idea! {C Kai:Your lucky they survived the explosion! Sonic:No worries I brought Tails and the Cloning Chamer... Tails:You died huh?Well we'll create a new body with no soul so you can take it over with all new abilties! Sonic Mina step in. .*they step in* Evo's Ghost: What about my old ones? I'm Kinda used to them... Streak: I Think They Follow your soul... Tails:Well you have to use the new one until we can go to the Dragon Ball Dimension.. .*Newbody is Created and ??? steps out* Tails:Oops I forgot to erase the soul... ???:i I'am Eva The Hedgegoose!! Tails:Talk about my most epic fail...WAIT ITS A GIRL THIS TIME!!!?!?!??!?! Evo's Ghost: Nuh Uh! No Way Am I A Girl! Coudnt we build a robot, then use the derobotisizer? Tails;Trying again will give you anthor sis possibly so lets get rid of-- Eva:No way I'am helping my big brother! Tails:*Tries again and gets it right* Ok get in... Evo's Ghost: Ok*Enters* Flash Of Light Evo: I Dont Feel Like A Ghost In A Dummie. I Must Be Fixed! *trys to leave the body but cant* Yup, I'm Fixed... (EpicPIE: I Kinda Wanna Make A Page For Eva, Who Wants to do the picture?) Tails:Ok but your still dead so enjoy having one of thst cute little halo over your head for a while... (Bluray:Its ok I can do it my self.The page and picture) Isaiah: Ow... guys, can I kill Knuckles? *frowning* Shred: Cool with me. Kai:Who are you 2? Evo: Well Atleast It's Not Horns... Sonic:Well he is realated to me how can he not be an Angel? Tails:I don't know? Evo: At least I Have a Body... Kai:Yeah! Tails:Sorry about not being able to get your body back... Evo: Well, This One Is Like The Old one, So It Works... Tails:Ok all set! (Do You Want Me To Cover your charracters so you can go work on the Eva Page?) (Nha I'll do it when evreyones(All Characters)are offline The Episode can't take to long or nothing will ever get done) Jack: Evo, how do you feel? Patricia: Evo? Kai:Tails tried to create another body for Evo with the Cloning Chamber and instead gave Evo a sister with life.We just created a new body with no life so that he can go in and now has a halo above his head. Evo: I Feel Fine, A little Odd, But Otherwise Fine Patricia: That's good Evo Plasma:Who is Zenaroid...Behind the mask... Evo: Some Guy, Who Is Pure Evil... Plasma:And he crushed the Master Emerald during The "its over 9000!!!!!!"Joke but luckliy its close togther! Evo: *Attemts To Manuplaite Chaos, Same Black Chaos Energy* Well That's Working... Jack: This is very strange Kai:I agree... Plasma:We'll I think we should go get Knux! Tails:Yeah! Patricia: I think we need all the help we can get Evo: Lets See If This Still Works, CHAOS CONTROLL! *Dissapears, then reapears With knuxx* Plasma:You never ciese to suprise me!! Eva:Yeah big bro your awesome!! Jack: Hi Evo Evo: *Starts testing out all of his powers, All of them work* HEYAHAHAHA! IM BACK AND READY TO ROLL!!! Tails:Oh and becarful I gave you some new extra powers! Patricia: Ok, but what Extra Powers you gave to Evo? Evo: I Wonder Where My Sword and Emerald went. (They Just Now Land in front of them) Jack: Oh there they are Kai:How did they get back up in the sky again?They already fell... Evo: I Think Somethings up... Eva & Necko:Oops we were just playing around! Evo: Hey Tails, Could You Make another fake Emerald For my Sis? Heres mine, If you need it. Patricia: Aww, that's very nice of you Evo tAILS:sURE ANYTHING FOR A FRIEND BE BACK IN A BIT... Evo: I'm Gonna Teach Her Chaos Powers, A second Emerald Would help Eva:Thanks big bro! Tails:It'll take an hour for me to rewrite the Chaos Genetics in a Female Code. Sonic:??????????? Tails:It means I have to remake it to be for Eva. Evo: You Do Know I Was Bluffing When I Said It Only Works for me. Dont You? Jack: Oh Hi Cousin Sonic Evo: Wait A Sec, If Your Sonic's Cousin, And I'm His Son, Kinda, Doesnt that make you my Uncle? Kai:DUDE DID YOU READ MY MIND!! (No seriusly thats what I was thinking) Plasma:Zenaroid:Gonna be mad when he finds out you were bluffing! Evo: He Wont Know, We Wont Tell him. Kai:Oh yeah... Evo: Well, I Need To Train My Sis, And How Is She Gonna Transform With only 1 Emerald? I Can Because Of My Stressful Past, But She Has No Past At This Moment... Jack: Ok Patricia: We need some rest from the mission Eva:But I'll grow...Will I get 10 extra years due to me being 10? Evo: Uum? O_o Eva:Ah man...We'll still lets go get out there and fight!I Can Do Anything My Big Brother Can Do! Only He Can Do It Better! Plasma:Easy for you to say when you haven't taken a blast to the face... Jack: Yeah. Anyways we need to stop Zenaroid & Sukendus from taken over Mobius Kai:Thats the thing when you put the pieces togther none of them ever directly say like Eggman "I am TakIn TEh woRLd O vuR tRI 2 StoP Mii SOnikKu!!!" Patricia: Uhhh? That's Arkward Evo: I Didn't Quite Get That... Jack: We gotta save Mobius from Sukendus & Zenaroid Kai:I meant they never annouce thier evilocity like most villains... Plasma:.... Patricia: Don't worry, we'll protect you. (Giggles) Kai:Whats so fuuny? Patricia: Sorry, but Jack is like a Brother to me Jack: And Patricia is like a Sister to me Kai:Oh ok... Evo: I'm Gonna Spar With Sis, She Needs Some Training. Jack: Ok Evo Patricia: (Hugging Jack) (Purrs) Eva:Thanks big bro! Kai:Hmph... Evo: Take my hand, I Know A Place Eva:*Takes hand* Evo: CHAOS CONTROLL!!! Plasma:Lets rest... Jack: Ok Patricia: Sure Kai:... Plasma:What is it... Kai:Nothin... Jack: Oh ok Necko:I wanted to train!!! Patricia: Why Necko? Evo & Eva: *Reapear* Necko:Face it whikle Evo stood a chance like most of us I didn't...GUYS!!! Jack: What? Who? What? Necko:They came back! Evo: She Can Allready Freeze time! And She Reached Super 2! Eva:*Boom*Super Eva II Patricia: Who's came back? Necko:Eva & Evo!Can I train with you? Evo: Ok, But I Wont Go Super, I Dont Want To Hurt You. Jack: Don't worry, we'll have fun Training Necko:Well I can take sure I not partially made of Chaos Energy like you therefore no enabaling my Super Forms but I'am still the same age as Her! Speedy: Well see ya! Patricia: Bye Speedy Kai:Speedy where ya goni? Evo: For Some Reason This Reminds me, *Takes Out Scouter* How Strong Are We? Patricia: I don't know Plasma:Why is yuor Power level OVER 9000!!!!Damnit stop!Chapter 21: Knuckles' Revenge! ''THE Following Part is only avalible to Knuckles & Sukendus. '' '''Knuckles could not wait and decied to go get Sukendus himself... ' 'May 27,2011 ' Knuckles:*At hideout*Sukendus!! Sukendus:Yes weak one... Knuckles:Why would you trick me?!?! Sukendus:...The Proficy... Knuckles:Its time! Sukendus:Yes you idiot and those brats are getting in my way! Knux:Those guys helped me! Sukendus:Obviusly you don't know the power of the beast but of course alls memorys were erased except for 3...Me,Zenaroid,And the bouty hunter Axel. Knux:YOU MEAN 3 VILLAINS!??!?! Sukendus:Idiot...the guradians should know but it seems you know very little! Knux:Why you-- Sukendus:You came here to fight I presume?Well then lets start shall we? Knux:Who is the beast?? Sukendus:Lost little echidna...CHAOS CONTROL! Knux:*Chaos Dome* Tell me! Sukendus:CHAOS CONTROL*Teleport one* CHAOS CONTROL Knux:Damn! Sukendus:CHAOS BLAST! .*Chaos Dome is broken Chaos Glass goes evrey where and Sukendus cuts Knux in the air with the Chaos Glass while the Time Slowing Chaos Controls are still in affect* Sukendus:Chaos Off... Knux:*Bleeding*You were--My friend... Sukendus:I was until you started getting tricked by the fat wacko scientist! Sukendus:*Shoots Knux* Knux:*Knocked Out* Sukendua:I need better asist...Time to Hire some bounty Hunters... 'Will our heroes be able to survive the new villains find out next Chaos Quest! ' Next Episode Preview 3: Rise Of The Bounty Hunters! 'DUN NA NA NA NU NU NA NU NA ' 'Katie:Hey its me Katie!I've got an all new bounty to get and a Chaos Emerald with that poor ape won't know I'll be coming back for the Rings! ' '''Sukendus:Foolish girl think you can outsmart me more of the Bounty Hunters will get you! Katie:HELLP Plasma:Finally Katies return let's help her and get her to tell all! Sukendus:Oh yeah well I think I've got one of the bests and trust me he wants your heads! Plasma:Next time on Chaos Quest Rise of the Bounty Hunters!!! ''' '''Sukendus:Trust me Jack you'll love this guy! 'Jack: Ok, but who is this bounty hunter? Let's find out in the next episode of Chaos Quest ' 'END ' Attack of Zenaroid! < Knuckles Revenge! > Rise of the Bounty Hunters!﻿ Category:Bluray's Continuity Category:Episodes